


A Kiss

by Dhaamin16



Category: Guardians - Fandom, Mantis - Fandom, Marvel, Nebula - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhaamin16/pseuds/Dhaamin16
Summary: Mantis and Nebula love each other + Guardians + Someone tell me how is Drax a badass Ninja





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananhilation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananhilation/gifts).



It’s a different timeline, and Nebula and Mantis have had feelings for each other for so long. The events of Infinity war are a thing of the past. And during the massive culling that took place at the snap of the Mad Titan’s fingers, Nebula found a part of her gone with her sister and secondly, Mantis.

She’d sneaked glances of Mantis, ever innocent, trying her best to adapt to a diverse environment while taking ass and kicking names. Her beauty was best radiant when she did things very effortlessly without any hassle, with an elegance that can make Nebula stop and stare. Her soft, smooth skin, her ever warm smile, and big black eyes. Nebula couldn’t resist the idea of holding her hands and telling her how she felt about the alien that Drax had once called “ugly”. She promised herself that she’ll kill Drax for calling her little honeybee like that. Peter had a way with words, and evidently, had imparted some of his ways to Nebula during their adventures in the Unknown.

Mantis loved every member of the Guardians. She also had a soft spot for Drax, his wise words, his even wider shoulders, strong arms and also his humor. But lately she’d been seeing Nebula in a different light, she found her less like the feared Assassin that was feared by the ravages and more like a thing of beauty. Her lustrous blue skin, her petite yet deadly frame, those cold eyes that reminded her of winter evenings, those lips.....she wondered how it would taste like at times. At moments, she found herself trying to calm herself down. She had seen Groot on her lap, Rocket on her shoulders, and yet she wanted to sleep forever on her lap.

It was one such day on the newly built Milano. The ship the guardians praised often, and luckily, there was an auto pilot function. Nebula was in her quarters, sharpening her sword, and being...well Nebula like. Quill’s music taste had aged like Contraxian ale, the nectar of the gods themselves. And to the slow beats, Mantis timed her steps towards Nebula, who was still unaware. She stood in silence for a long time, drinking the sight in. Then Mantis took a step forward, which seemed to shatter both their trances, Nebula looked startled  
“Mantis? Wha- what are you doing here? And how long have you been here?”  
“Oh I was using Drax’s technique of staying still, looks like it actually worked out”  
Mantis grinned, Nebula gave a soft smile. In all her years under Thanos and the grueling world of Assassinations,she never had time for love, but both of them came here, in that room for one thing.

To profess their love for each other.

Nebula moved a few things off her bed, her room was somewhat neat, than most of the rooms on the ship. They both sat down, hearts beating faster, they were close.  
“Nebula,is something troubling you? You don’t seem like yourself”  
“Mantis, can you do the reading thing, like you do for everyone? I never really got the chance?”  
“Oh yeah! Anything for you”  
Mantis makes a really cute face that makes Nebula’s heart fly even higher, no matter what happened, Mantis had always been her solace. The light at the end of her tunnel, the one thing that kept her going. She’d do anything for that face, that little small, innocent thing, she felt a shudder, and found that Mantis was holding Nebula’s hand. Mantis wondered how the hands of a killer, would still be so soft. And a flurry of emotions rushed through them both. And there was one emotion, that desperately wanted to come out, that emotion well, was love.

Mantis let go of her hand, her face red, and her mouth curved in a smile. She didn’t know Nebula, out of all people, would feel Love. But that didn’t matter. Nebula still felt the warmth of Mantis’ hand in hers, her antennas lit up a brilliant white glow, it was mesmerizing to say the least. Mantis looked in Nebula’s eyes, and she said  
“You...feel love? Towards me?”  
Nebula nodded, a smile visible on her face  
Mantis stuttered, she was overwhelmed. The one person who she loved dearly, a little more than the rest, loved her back.  
Mantis quickly held Nebula’s hand. The glow of the antenna brilliantly reflected in her eyes, her eyes were like an abyss, and she wanted to get lost in it. The pitch black eyes of Mantis, interested Nebula more. She took in the sight, waiting for a moment like this for so long.  
Without them noticing, subconsciously, they both moved closer. They could feel each other’s breath. Mantis smelled like starfruits. It was very sweet, and very intoxicating. Nebula, however, being a cyborg, didn’t have a particular smell that she associated with. 

And in unison, they said “I love you”  
And for the first time in ever, they felt a strong raw emotion pulsing together, as their lips interlocked into a kiss that even the Mad Titan cannot break out of, they were in their own world, a reality, best left to their own sweet dreams and fantasies....

And they kissed.


End file.
